Romeo and Juliet: A Tradgedy Retold
by VirtualValkyrie
Summary: A modern day version of Romeo and Juliet with a great big twist. Not very romantic but give it a try won't you? Please? OneShot. Edited as of 21.03.07.


**Disclaimer: The characters are Shakespeares, the quote at the beginning is Shakespeares. I'm not making any money out of this. If anyone wants to sue me they are not gonna get very much, I assure you. I'm a poor, poor person.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Tragedy Retold**

"_A glooming peace this morning with what it brings, The sun for sorrow will not show his head: Go hence to have more talk of these sad things, Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished." _

Escales was sitting at his desk in his home office when he heard the door behind him open. He glanced around and smiled warmly at the figure that had entered his room. He gestured to them to sit down on the chair beside him.

"It's a bit late for visits isn't it?" Escales enquired, glancing at his watch which told him it was past midnight. "Who let you in? Paris?"

"It's a bit late to be sitting up working isn't it?" the visitor responded, dismissing Escales question. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to add up some more clues about a case that I'm working on." Escales informed the person.

"Do you ever think that you should have perhaps stayed Prince Escales?" the visitor questioned. "All these late nights trying to work out the mind of a criminal can't be fun…"

"I beg to differ," Escales said firmly, "I love being a detective, it gives me great pleasure to catch - what are you doing?" Escales asked suddenly, perplexed by his visitors movements.

A struggle erupted between the two figures, then seconds later Escales, a man who had given up his title as Prince of Verona and moved to London, England to become a detective was lying dead on the floor of his office, a dark shadow regarding his still body. The shadow turned swiftly, leaving the office, the door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

"You heard yet?" Benvolio asked Romeo, his cousin, later that morning when Romeo entered the kitchen of his parent's house to eat breakfast.

"Heard what?" Romeo replied.

"About Escales…"

"What about him?" Romeo yawned sitting down on a kitchen stool and reaching for some cereal.

"He's dead." Benvolio said quietly.

"He- what?" Romeo exclaimed, his movements pausing. "When? How...?"

"Jules went there earlier, when she arrived, the front door was open and she went to find Escales… that's when she found him He was already dead- stabbed." Benvolio explained to Romeo.

"Who would kill Escales?" Romeo wondered.

"No idea. Your dad got a call this morning- that's when I found out what happened. He's gone down to the station. Mercutio's there to." Benvolio said raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders; looking out of the window and watching the rain get heavier.

"Juliet must be upset about it," Romeo remarked. "Her family were close with Escales weren't they? You know where my mum's gone?"

"Yeah, they were, bet this is quite a blow to the Capulet's what with all the murders that have been happening to people they know recently…" Benvolio trailed off. "Abraham's taken her to the dentist. She doesn't know about Escales yet." He finished, taken aback by Romeo's lack of compassion.

"Oh, right. I'd rather tell her when she gets home than over the phone anyway. You know what? It's like someone's got a vendetta against the Capulet's." Romeo said softly. "First their chefs Sampson and Gregory, then Juliet's old nurse…both poisoned." He gave a dramatic shudder. "Three innocent people dead at the hands of some person- four if you count Escales…Do you wonder what the connection is?"

"Five innocent people don't forget Rosaline…" Benvolio said watching Romeo with raised eyebrows.

"Rosaline didn't know any of the Capulet's." Romeo said sharply. "How would _she_ be connected?"

"I didn't mean-" Benvolio started to say startled by Romeo's snappiness but he was cut of as his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"I'm coming," Benvolio assured who he was speaking to. "Juliet's outside, I'm gonna let her in," he told Romeo, walking out of the kitchen, "let's go into the living room, I don't reckon I'll be able to eat."

* * *

When Benvolio left to get Juliet, Romeo went and sat on one of the sofas in the living room thinking about Rosaline, they'd dated a week and had quarrelled numerous times, she'd had a talent for irking him with all her insults about… 

His head snapped up as he heard voices approaching. Benvolio entered the living room with Juliet behind him, her brown hair pulled up in a pony tail, her coat damp from the rain and her face and eyes red and swollen, from tears. Seeing her fragility Romeo felt something tug at his heart.

"Jules…" he murmured, standing and walking over to hug her as Benvolio shut the door behind them "I'm so sorry; was it horrible?"

"It was," she said shakily, clinging on to him, "I couldn't- I don't understand… oh! And now Paris is being questioned about the murder as if he's the criminal!"

"Paris?" Romeo asked, glancing at Benvolio over Juliet's shoulder. "What's he got to do with it? I thought he'd gone back to Liverpool? Let's sit down."

They sat down and Juliet clarified "He was there- last night, he stayed an extra night, him, Tybalt and Dad had gone out for the afternoon and Paris wasn't sober enough to drive back to Liverpool so Escales advised him to stay the night."

"Didn't he see or hear anything?" Benvolio enquired sceptically.

"He was asleep," Juliet mumbled.

"And you believe him?" Romeo scoffed.

"Of course I do Romeo," Juliet retorted. "I know him better than you and he would never kill Escales!"

"You're defensive of him I see," Romeo said snidely "Has your mummy finally convinced you he _is_ an eligible bachelor after all?"

"Is this _really_ the time mate?" Benvolio intervened warningly, silencing Romeo with an intent look.

"I'm going out," Romeo said irritably, ignoring Benvolio's inquisitive gaze. "See you later."

Romeo then jumped up off the sofa, opened the door and left two shocked faces behind him.

"What was _that_?" Juliet questioned Benvolio.

"Jules- he's still real upset about Rosaline's death-"

"And I'm not upset?" Juliet fumed. "I've lost two of my chefs who I've known since I was a little girl- I lost my nurse, who I was closer to than my own mother- I've lost Escales- an old family friend, now Paris is being questioned! So you tell me Benvolio, aren't I upset? I knew all those people for more than a week."

"I have to go out." Benvolio said anxiously, standing up abruptly his expression apologetic.

"_What_?" Juliet cried, incredulous. "No- you can't leave me- Ben- Benvolio, where are you going? Wait-"

Benvolio left the room, picking up his phone and dialling a number on the way out leaving Juliet hurt and confused.

* * *

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," a voice said quietly. Father Lawrence jumped as he hadn't been aware of another presence, when he'd called out there had been no response. 

"And what, my child is it you have done?" Father Lawrence asked, after regaining his composure feeling uneasy.

"I have killed Father, mercilessly and many times. Today I killed again, my hands are stained with transparent blood for I prefer to strangle or poison my victims though earlier I did use a blade."

"And who…who have you killed?" Father Lawrence asked faintly. Was this a cruel trick? Surely no sane person would confess to murder so _calmly_.

"The Capulet's chefs- Sampson and Gregory, Juliet's old nurse, a young woman called Rosaline- though for a different reason. I have also killed a prince called Escales and just before I came here I killed the Capulets except their daughter Juliet."

"And why…commit… these… murders?" Father Lawrence enquired, sickened by the revelation- there was a man confessing to sacrilegious acts in god's house… his voice sounded strikingly familiar…He needed to try and contact Father John, as quick as possible. Moving softly, Father Lawrence's hand edged towards the door to push it open.

"Revenge Father; one was done in uncontrollable rage." The person replied sighing. "Now I simply have no choice but to kill you."

Father Lawrence froze, his breathing becoming irregular, before he could utter another sound he heard rustling and the dull thud of boots walking on the marble floor, he saw someone wrench open his door and spoke quickly, trying to buy time and persuade the person not to hurt him, but the killer paid no real attention to Father Lawrence's words only hearing a few, and then killed him the same way they had murdered Escales, and with the same dagger.

As the murderer walked out of the church they recalled Father Lawrence's final words…

_God __loves you, he will forgive you for your sins…_ Taking comfort in these words, the person felt all their guilt evaporate.

* * *

"Jules?" Juliet looked up from her spot on the sofa in the Montague's small living room, her eyes wet. 

"Romeo," she said stiffly talking to the tall frame standing in the doorway. "Calmed down from your temper tantrum?"

"I'm sorry about _that_," he grumbled, taking of his dark coat which was soaking wet and flinging it carelessly over the banister causing it to slip and fall on the floor with a _thwack_. "Where's Benvolio?"

"He went out." She responded bitingly, listening to the _pittar-patter_ of the rain on the windows.

"Where?"

"I don't know- he just got up and left."

"Juliet, look at me," Romeo pleaded, his voice strange. Juliet looked up and saw Romeo lock the door. "Juliet," he whispered, walking towards her "I love you."

"What's wrong with you? Why did you lock the door? _Why_ are you telling me you love me?"

"Because it's the truth, I do love you…" he said still whispering.

"Romeo, we're friends… I know why you're saying this- you miss Rosaline-"

"To hell with Rosaline!" Romeo bellowed. "That slut deserved what she got!"

Juliet sat very still, suddenly afraid of being alone in a room with Romeo. Her eyes scanned the area searching for an escape route.

He walked close to her, grabbed her shoulders and chuckled saying "She was the one who's life I enjoyed taking away the most."

Juliet screamed and struggled to break away from Romeo who was holding her in a grip of iron, there was a deafening pounding in her ears which she anticipated had nothing to do with the thunder outside, but more with the erratic beat of her heart.

* * *

"Can I explain?" Romeo asked calmly. 

"Get your _hands off_ me!" Juliet hissed, kicking at him as he grunted in pain.

Growing impatient Romeo tightened his hold on her and began to say "You _will_ listen to me Juliet, whether you want to or not. I killed Rosaline because she insulted you. I killed your chefs as warnings. I killed your nurse for the same reason. I killed Escales because he was coming to close to discovering the truth; I killed your parents..." At the beginning of Romeo's last sentence Juliet's composure left her and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"You're insane," she stammered.

"I know, it hurts, but you'll learn to live without them- I killed them-" he tutted and gave Juliet a little shake "Juliet stop _crying_," he chastised. "I killed your parents because twenty five years ago before either you or I were born, your mother and my father were having an affair. She left him after he went bankrupt and went back to _your_ father. The rich, posh, "_proper speaking"_ guy," he spat. "Mum found out, but forgave dad…I read her diary… They don't really like each other you know, our parents, they just _pretend_ to get along…Did you realise _your_ mother was a Gold-digging-" He paused, thinking he'd heard footsteps outside the locked door but then continued giving an explanation rather than finishing his previous sentence. "Its just payback Jules, your father needn't have died but he was _there_." He looked down at Juliet's horrified face and said lightly "Lucky Tybalt wasn't there…"

His grasp started to loosen on Juliet as she sat silently, petrified as Romeo continued to speak. He began pacing the room in circles, stopped and faced Juliet was a maniacal look in his eyes. "I killed Father Lawrence today." Romeo said shaking his head. "I had no choice…he heard my voice, but it might've been pointless to kill him as I'm telling you the truth now and I don't think I could hurt you."

"Why not kill your father?" Juliet blurted out, Romeo's bizarre behaviour left no doubt in Juliet's mind that Romeo was deranged. "He had an affair. You-"

Romeo looked shocked. "Juliet," he interjected, "I can't kill my dad. I love my mother very much; my father's death would cause her pain."

"You'll go to prison! You'll go to hell!" Juliet's voice trembled as she spoke.

"No- No! Juliet, God will forgive me- because he'll understand that I had to do what I did- for my Mother!"

"Don't you regret it? All those innocent lives…"

"No regrets," Romeo confirmed. "And God will forgive me for their sins…he'll know I did what I did because of their sins- your mother and my fathers sins…And I love you Jules so we-" He broke off as Juliet interrupted him, saying what she'd only just realised.

"I love Paris," was Juliet's unsteady reply. "I love Paris, I love Paris…" she chanted repeatedly, her voice getting stronger.

"Shut up," Romeo ordered furiously, his hands curling into fists. "Just shut up Juliet!"

She continued her chants, tormenting, until Romeo lost self control and flung himself at Juliet wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing until she was no longer breathing. When he realised what he'd done he looked down at her motionless body, heart broken. He hadn't meant to kill her. He shut his eyes tightly, inviting the darkness to ease the pain he felt. He opened his eyes and heard gasps before he fell dead upon Juliet's body his hands still on her throat.

* * *

Mercutio lowered his gun and looked at Benvolio. They had arrived and heard Romeo's confession but were unable to get into the locked room without a spare key. 

"It was Romeo…" Benvolio muttered, staring at his cousin's body atop of Juliet's.

"He got the poison from an Apothecary," Mercutio began shakily, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "I found and asked the man today after you called me. Why'd you suspect Romeo?"

"He's not been himself," Benvolio said quietly.

"I never noticed…I may be a detective but I never would have guessed my best friend was a _cold- blooded__killer_…" Mercutio mused, looking anywhere but at Romeo. "Did I do the right thing? Should I of shot him? He was my _friend. _Maybe all he needed was help!"

"He was also a murderer." Benvolio answered numbly. "He was dangerous. He had us _all_ fooled, lying to us. He killed for _revenge_, not because he was unstable." Benvolio swallowed. "You- you acted instinctively."

"What will we tell everyone?" Mercutio asked, shuffling his feet. He glanced at his watch, it wasn't midday- it had been a devastating morning. How would they tell Romeo's parents? Unintentionally, Romeo had hurt his mother much more than his father had ever done. She'd lost her only son.

"We tell the truth." Benvolio stated. "There'll be peace now…We have to call the Station."

"Yeah." Mercutio echoed. "Let's get out of here first. I feel sick."

Side by side Benvolio and Mercutio left the Montague's house walking out into the mist that the thunder storm had left behind, both mourning the loss of their friends taken from them by the one they were closest to.

**A/N- Well, what does everyone think? I wrote this for a coursework piece for my English A-Level. I know, it needs alot of work, but I'm not done correcting it yet. I just thought I'd post it here and see what some people's views on it are. If you want to leave some constructive criticism then feel free :) **


End file.
